Beginners Guide
Magicite can be hard, and it really is when you first start out as you haven't unlocked much, so this page contains some help for beginners or those needing help with the game. Note that while these tips are separated into sections, they often reference each other, so in order to get the most information out of this it would be best to read the entire thing. (of course, you may not have enough time for that, so just going into the section you need help with works too.) :x Enjoy! Controls * To open the inventory, press 'R'. To craft, hold Shift and click on the two items to be crafted with. To split stacks, and to place one at a time, right-click; it will take some time to get used to. ** Also, to place one of an item into a slot, select on a stack of something, right click on an empty spot and one of that item in the stack will be put there. * You can double jump by pressing Space twice. Holding down Space longer will increase jump height. Double jumping uses 1 stamina point. * 'Q' and 'E' make your character dash left or right, respectively. Dashing while in the air allows for considerably faster movement than if you were to be dashing on the ground. Dashing uses 1 stamina point. It's also important to learn to utilise this for dodging. You can try to practice dashing with slimes, dodging their hops toward you and dashing forward to hit them. * Your mouse moves the camera that shows you the area in the game. If you have it too high up you won't be able to see mobs near you, and too low you won't be able to see mobs waiting to drop down at you. Which will be difficult to get used to but that's what makes Magicite that much more challenging. Taking and Avoiding Damage * In the starting biome, or the Forest Biome, be careful with the moving blocks that have spikes on them. Although they do only one damage, they can potentially trap you between groups of mobs and make escape difficult. Although the vines at the top of the screen may seem dangerous, they are just a harmless part of the backdrop. * Remember that while a single point of damage isn't much, if repeated multiple times can quickly lead to your death. ** In other biomes, there'll be other sorts of environmental traps, and some may be harder to avoid than others. In later biomes, it's important that you try to avoid as much damage as possible, as in some biomes they can deal many points of damage in a single hit. * Jumping on top of mobs hurts you (this isn't Mario). Be wary of getting stuck on top of a mob. Gathering Resources * Barring the Orclops and Lizardman, all races start with an axe. Using this axe, it is advisable to quickly obtain ten pieces of Wood (as well as the Sticks that come with them) by chopping down trees. With this amount of Wood and Sticks, a Wooden Sword and a Wooden Pick can be crafted. ** A bone axe can be crafted with 5 bone, made by combining a bone with a bone blade. This way, you can obtain the sticks and wood that are so very important for crafting other things. * Be sure to cut down the tufts of grass that occasionally pop up, as they can hide Herbs which can be crafted into Potions, one of the few ways to restore HP. * Be sure to attack the passive animals (such as the pig) that roam about for a bit of money, raw meat that relieves hunger, and some crucial free experience. They cannot do any damage, so they are easy targets. * Other enemies you will need to kill are those you can find in the Swamp biome, and spiders, both green and purple. These drop hides, pelts and spider webs, and these will be useful for crafting other important tools. Crafting & Using Resources * You can craft leather/fabric armour with a piece of refined leather/fabric and refined stone or bone at the tanner/tailor in town. * All of the materials but Wood can also be used to make equipment at the blacksmith in the towns at the ends of levels. This equipment is particularly useful, netting HP and Attack bonuses that greatly ease the first parts of the game. * In your entire game, you'll most likely only need 6 spider webs in total to craft 3 string. ** First of all, one string + unstrung bow creates a bow that you can use to fire arrows. They do not lose durability from firing arrows (which is all you really should be using your bow for), so there's no need to craft another one. ** Secondly, crafting 2 string together will result in a net, and a net + stick creates a bug net. This bug net has 20 durability, and 20 bugs are much more than what you'll most likely need in the game. * A Bug Net made from String crafted from Spider Webs can be used on the floating sprites in stages to find bugs. Two of the same bugs can be crafted into a gem; combined with a stick, it forms the corresponding staff. ** Ice gems can also drop if you slay the Ice Queen in the tundra biome. * As you progress further through the game, try to focus on making equipment that boosts Magic or Dexterity (Dex is the stat that determines arrow damage). These require Monster Pelts and Monster Hides respectively; although extremely common in certain biomes, try to avoid wasting them to make lower level equipment. These two attacking types are particularly useful because they are ranged, meaning that you do not have to risk your health. * Crafted tools and weapons can occasionally grant bonuses to HP, ATK, DEX, and MAG. These boosts are more common with the Artisan trait. * Big potions can be made by crafting 2 small potions of the same kind together. Big potions can also be made with the Potion Brewer trait with the crafting price of a small potion. ** If possible, always craft a big potion instead of using 2 small ones; 2 small potions heal 4 HP in total, but a big HP potion heals for 5. Similarly, 2 small mana potions give you 6 MP in total, but a big one gives you 7 MP. Tools * Each of the three tools has its own particular importance. ** The pickaxe is arguably the most crucial; when used on the gray rocks lying around, it nets Stones and, with upgrades, various ores. *** Wood mines stone, stone mines iron, iron mines gold, gold mines diamond, and diamond mines crystallite which can aid you in fighting the scourge wall. *** Given that gold pick can mine all ores up until the scourge lair (district 21), it is advisable to only craft a diamond pick near the end of the game. ** Although the axe may seem relatively useless as you progress further and further, it is an essential beginner tool. ** Swords are useful and will be important early on when there is no access to a bow or magic staff, as they improve your melee damage and make it easier to kill enemies. * Blades can be constructed from combining two planks (4 wood), two refined bone (4 bones), two refined stone (4 stones), or ingots of an ore. Ordered by increasing durability and attack, they are Wood, Stone, Bone, Ironite, Goldium, and Diamondite. ** Blades of more durable materials make picks that are able to obtain better ores, axes that net more Wood and Sticks for each time a tree is chopped, and swords that do more damage. Weapons * Swords are fairly self-explanatory, offering a flat bonus to attack when used, and will be the most common thing you use early on. ** It is important to realise there are two types of melee weapons: "Swords" and "Greataxes". Swords have a shorter attack speed, allowing you to attack enemies more easily, while greataxes usually offer more damage in exchange for slower attack speed. ** Both types are craftable, and a common feature people overlook is that you may combine two normal blades into a greatblade, and craft that with an axe handle to make a weapon that deals more damage. Experience and Coins * Defeating mobs yields experience, money, and, on occasion, items. Obtaining enough experience, as shown on the meter in the upper-left corner, will cause you to level up, netting stat boosts. At every fifth level up, you can pick a Skill. * After reaching the exit, try to chop down as many trees as possible to obtain wood and sticks, making a new axe if needed. Avoid straying too far from the exit, as a sudden Scourge appearance can spell the end for too much greed. ** This way, you can sell your stacks of 99 sticks or 99 wood (saving sticks for arrows may be better, though), earning quite a bit of money. * Coins can be used to buy many things in the shop district. Most often these can be used to obtain tools that you may not be able to currently make, such as better pickaxes or swords. ** You can also buy a 'spirit gem', which summons a boss. Defeating this boss will unlock the 'spirit' race, which is extremely powerful, starting with a golden sword, along with the boost of HP +5 and Attack +15. * Coins are used to make offerings to gods at Altars, and these can grant you healing, stat ups, or (unfortunately) stat downs. Enemies (Forest Biome) * Mobs attack in fairly basic patterns that are generally quite predictable. In order to stop dying as often when you first start, it's important that you're able to understand every single enemy and their attack patterns. ** For example, the green slimes are basic creatures that make small jumps and then do nothing for a couple of seconds, making them easy prey. The most common tactic would be to wait for it to make its jump, hit it once or twice, and then back away. ** The green spiders charge at you when you get within range, occasionally jumping. A strategy would be to knock it back with a hit, moving back out of range, and then forwards to attack again. ** The boar can be very dangerous, but is relatively easy to handle when there are no enemies or spike blocks around them. They charge at you when you get in range. After charging, it will pause briefly, allowing a safe attack. Like the slimes, wait for them to attack and strike afterwards. ** The Wasps are a bit harder to defeat and more dangerous, as they can follow you into the air. They charge at you at a fixed distance and pause briefly, allowing a chance to attack. ** The Tyrannox, a large beast that slowly approaches you and occasionally summons a series of slow green meteors, deals 3 damage, higher than the other enemies. Take advantage of its slow movement speed and get close to it, hitting then backing away a bit. ** Sometimes in the forest, you may encounter a purple pirate with a hat and scimitar - Percyl. It is highly advised to avoid this pirate as it is pretty tough and does a lot of damage. Its attack pattern switches between charging and a jump strike, and the safest option would be to use ranged attacks. *** If you're not feeling confident and you don't have any way of attacking it from afar, the safest bet would be to lure it to one side, jump across to a higher/lower platform and dash past it. * The large, golden mounds are hives of Wasps. Avoid attacking them unless you want to defeat the Wasps inside. Biomes and Traits to Choose * As repeated above, crafted tools and weapons can occasionally grant bonuses to HP, ATK, DEX, and MAG, and these boosts are more common with the artisan trait, with probably a 10% increase in chance for a boost. You can view this in more detail on the Artisan Test page. * The potion brewer trait is one of the most helpful traits, giving you a 50% chance to create a big potion from just 2 herbs or shrooms. * The three exit doors all lead to different areas. Try staying in the forest (the light green door) at the beginning of the game to build up strength. ** However, if you're feeling more confident about your ability (though normally this only occurs if you're using the more powerful companions or races), you may choose to advance quicker and take on some of the harder biomes first. * The difficulty of biomes is widely debated, but the general tiers are listed as: ** Easy (for beginners or if you're not doing so well): Forest, Swamp. ** Medium (damage goes up to 2-4 as the norm, 6 damage max): Veldt, Cave, Tundra. ** Hard (should only be done for the items; easy to die in): Crystal Quarry, Volcano, Dungeon. ** Very hard (only one, not recommended biome): Crater. Defeating the Scourge Wall * Magic (which runs off of MAG) and arrows (which run off of DEX) greatly simplify the endgame. Because they are ranged, they are particularly useful for staying safe. * Magic is used up by the three magic staves (the Fireball, the Bolt, and the Frostshard) and arrows require a Wooden Bow to be fired. See more on 'Crafting' on this page to see how they are constructed or obtained. Of the staves, the Fireball is arguably the most useful because it fires a projectile that goes straight and ignores walls, allowing for the easy removal of dangerous enemies. The Bolt, which drops a lightning bolt that goes through the character, can be occasionally useful to hit enemies above you. The Frostshard creates three snowflakes that revolve around you, but does damage equal to half of your MAG, making it less attractive. Wooden Bows, on the other hand, are crafted from an Unstrung Bow composed of Sticks and String crafted from Spider Webs. Five arrows of a material can be crafted from a bar of that material and a Stick. These arrows are limited, but can be picked up if they miss their target. Stone Arrows are particularly useful because Stone is especially plentiful. Iron Arrows become another viable option as the end of the game approaches. * Mysterious potions can heal or poison you, but if it is poison, you can throw it at a mob. To craft mysterious potions, you use a shroom and a herb. To tell whether if the mysterious potion is poison or not, try using it, if it keeps giving mana, it will eventually turn into poison. Remember to jump before throwing it, otherwise it will land right in front of you and cause unnecessary damage. Game Mechanics * You can unlock different Races, Race Variants, Hats, and Companions. The effects and unlock criteria for each one of them are shown on their respective selection screens. ** These are only unlocked after death, so it's important that even if you satisfy the requirements that you finish or end the game in some way. * The durability of an item determines how many times it can be used on a target. After an item's durability goes to zero, it disappears. Items that do not have durability, like a Stick or a Stone, do not ever break when used to attack. * Staying in the area for too long a time will cause a pack of 5 Scourge Guardians to appear at the entrance and immediately seek out the player. They deal 9999 damage and their numbers increase the longer you stay in one area. They can typically reach the exit in about 15 to 30 seconds. ** Try not to get too intimidated by them and place escape as the only priority - take out some mobs that may cause damage to you, and try to still avoid environmental traps. ** Also, these Scourge Guardians will not appear in town districts, so you can spend as much time as you want there. Have fun in Magicite! A few youtube videos that may help you learn the basics are bellow, along with the Builds there made the video on. * Elite Nederhoff - Build 1.1 * AnotherOldGamer - Early Access Build 0.7.2 Category:Guide Category:Magicite beginners guide